Four Pillars of Sexual Deprivation
The Four Pillars of Sexual Deprivation, which for much of it's time was simply referred to as the Four Pillars, is an ancient construct with vast magical potential that was made sometime within the Third Age. Whatever devistation it caused during that time is unknown, but it was eventually sealed away, to never be seen again. However, it was recovered by the Pharaoh-Kings of the early Fourth Age, who tried to discover it's secrets, with catastrophic consequences. Though the original maker is unknown, it is widely believed that it was crafted by the Wrath of Perversion. Many believe it's intended purpose was revealed within the Third Age, or nearly so, which lead to it being sealed away deep in the ground. However, as previously mentioned, it was recovered again by the Pharoah-Kings, which believed it to be the key to some form of great magical power, and tried to divulge it's secrets. The Four Pillars themselves are situated on a cubic surface, equally seperated from each other. This platform they are on is raised roughly twenty-five feet in the air, and is surrounded by a pyramid of stairs leading to the platform. Each pillar represents one of four kinks- Pedophilia, Necrophilia, Zoophilia and Coprophilia. A person must be found who has one of these four kinks and then chained to the respective pillar. When this is done, each of the 'beacons' of the kinks will have shifted in order to be shaped akin to their kink. The necrophiliac will be rotting, the zoophiliac grow fur, horns and tufts, the coprophiliac will begin to leak faeces from various impossible locatiosn, the pedophiliac will be left unchanged. It must be noted that all four of these people must be unwillingly chained to the pillars. Stage Two of activating the Four Pillars involves feeding each of the beacons with their required meat. The necrophiliac being given rotting meat, the zoophiliac being given animal meat, the pedophiliac being given the meat of a child, and the coprophiliac being given simply faeces. At this, each pillar will begin to glow an ominous green colour, and each of the beacons will continuously writhe in pain. For miles around, the dead will rise, wild beasts shall muster, excretion will begin to gather and children, in some form of trance, will all face towards the Four Pillars. Stage Three of activating the Four Pillars requires a child, (under the age of five,) to be tied down on the cubic platform, naked, with each of her, (specifically has to be a female, for unknown reasons,) limbs tied to a pillar. It then requires someone to cannibalise the child whilst it is still living and conscious. When Step Three was undergone in the Third Age, the Pharaoh-King himself took part in this step, feeling that it would give him magical powers. After Stage Three is complete, the blood of the child will leak into formerly unknown cracks in the platform, forming an intricate pattern, before pooling into 'moats' around the pillars. A large rift will appear directly above the Four Pillars as if someone, or something, is being summoned. Shockwaves will eminate from this tempral rift, destroying nearby houses and wildlife, whilst leaving any on the platform of the Four Pillars unharmed. The undead that were raised in Stage Two will suddenly begin to move and undergo the process of building some large, mechanical structure of unknown purpse. The beasts that were mustered in Stage Two will go into a rage and slay all in their paths, whilst a large typhoon of human and animal faesces will ravage the land. The children under the influence of the Four Pillars, however, will all seek out it's location and upon arriving, strip completely, and either bow and pray, or begin to tear at and attempt to eat the flesh of the other children and drink their blood. No one knows what happens after Stage Three, for after it's occurence, the Four Pillars were once again sealed away, for good, hopefully.